Love Live Everyday!
by NicoxMaki
Summary: A collection of oneshots pairings. Pairings are chosen randomly from the pairings suggested in the reviews. Read and Review! Ratings vary from chapter to chapter.
1. Give Me Chocolate!

So, the very first pairing is NozoEli, the first person to review can choose the next one, but hopefully you guys can suggest uncommon pairings and not just the ones you often see. BTW, I know my author name is NicoxMaki, but doesn't mean it's my OTP, so please don't suggest this too much.

Also, I only realized this is the first time I've ever written about this pairing, so tell me if I suck at writing about them.

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Live!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Give Me Chocolate!<p>

NozoEli

Rated T for Too Sweet

* * *

><p>It was after school at the student council and Eri and Nozomi were still trying to finish up their work. They've been at it for a good hour and a half already, but Nozomi was already getting bored of doing work already, so she decided to make it interesting by teasing Eri.<p>

"Ne, Ericchi." Nozomi took out the chocolate she had in her bag

"What is it Nozomi?" Eri asked, still focused on her work.

"Do you want some chocolate?" Eri's head quickly faced Nozomi's direction. "Ah, now I have your attention."

"W-well, I heard you say something, so I thought I should pay attention." Eri cleared her throat and looked forward, but Nozomi could see that Eri was glancing towards the chocolate in her hand.

"Oh really, so you don't want any?" Nozomi begun to put it away.

"I never said that!" Eri got up suddenly and shouted, which surprised Nozomi and even herself.

"Ahem, I mean, I never said that." She cleared her throat once again, but Nozomi could see the light shade of red on Eri's cheeks. _She got embarrassed_ Nozomi thought.

"But you said you only faced me was because you thought you should pay attention to me."

"I did, but-"

"So, that means you technically never said that you wanted some chocolate, right?"

"Well, technically that is true."

"So then, does the Cool and Cute Elichika want some chocolate?" Eri is surprised and embarrassed by the sudden use of her catchphrase.

"..." Eri was too embarrassed to say anything.

"So, I guess it is a no." Nozomi began to pretend to put away the chocolate, until she heard a quiet voice.

"Hmm, what was that?" She said teasingly.

"I said I do want."

"Want what?"

"I want some chocolate." Her face was already glowing red, but Nozomi wanted give her one final tease.

"And who wants the chocolate?" Eri immediately knew that Nozomi was implying her to use her catchphrase.

"T-t-the C-cute and Cool Erichika is the one who wants chocolate..." Eri said awkwardly, but was very cute for Nozomi.

"Okay then, here you go." Eri tried to reach for without facing Nozomi, but it didn't grab anything, so she decided to look at her and became even embarrassed ten times more than she was already.

"I'm waiting Ericchi." Nozomi tried to say as she kept the chocolate between supple lips, telling Eri that the only for her to get her chocolate is by lip-locking Nozomi.

Eri was still in shock. She was getting teased already, but this was too much. She was tempted by the kiss from her lover and the chocolate in her mouth. She gulped nervously, trying so hard to figure what she should.

After several moments of trying to figure things out, she finally figured out what she should do.

I'll teach you a lesson you'll never forget Nozomi.

"Okay then"

"Eh." Nozomi was surprised at how composed Eri looked.

"Here I go, Itadakimasu." Eri leaned in and kissed her. She didn't end the kiss that

quickly, no, she kept the kiss going until the chocolate melted in their hot and passionate kiss and Eri swallowed both the chocolate and Nozomi's saliva.

"Delicious..." Eri said aloud when they parted, but kept them in a hug.

"...Too sweet..." She heard Nozomi say.

"Eh, why is it too sweet?"

"Because of you Ericchi! You're too sweet!" Nozomi was now the one who had the burning red cheeks and she tried to push Eri away from their hug, but Eri kept her hold on her.

"You're too sweet too, but that's alright with me." Eri said before giving Nozomi another kiss.

The End

* * *

><p>Hey guys and I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of this collection of oneshots. Remember, the first to review and has a pairing they want done in the review will be the pairing for the next chapter. Thats how I'll decide it, so that way it's easier to decide who's next, but if you've already chosen the pairing for the previous chapter, the second person to review will be the one who gets to choose. Review your thoughts and any suggestions you may have on what I could for the pairing you want(if you're the first to review.)<p>

Well, thanks for reading and BYE BYE!:D


	2. Only With You

Hello everyone and I'm sorry for not keeping my promise of updating this every few days. Also, after reading a certain review, I suppose just writing down the pairing you want, doesn't make it a review. So, it wouldn't be fair to someone who wrote a review and was second that someone who just wrote their pairings and was first. That's why I'll just pick them at random from pairings written in the reviews. But that way everyone has a chance of seeing their pairings, so just keep your fingers crossed.

HAPPY NEW YEARS! HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Only With You<p>

UmiRin

Rated K+ for Kissing Plus Snuggling

An AU of the girls at an all girls college, and someone gets a surprising new roommate. And soon the two get reminded of something very important.

* * *

><p>"Rin?!" Umi said as she saw the said girl enter her dorm room while she was in the middle of unpacking.<p>

"Umi-chan?! It's Umi-chan Nya!" Rin pounced on her and they fell onto the floor, but luckily they fell into the clothes Umi had unpacked and folded on the floor.

"Ow, Rin please be more careful..." Umi said as she brought them back up into a sitting position.

"Sorry, it's just that I was so surprised and happy that you're my new roommate Umi-chan. Are you mad?" Rin made a pouting face that Umi just couldn't resist.

"Of course not! I would never be mad at you." Umi hugged the cat like girl and she did the same.

"I'm so glad you're my roommate Umi-chan..." Rin purred as Umi tightened the embrace.

"You already said that, but I'm glad you're my roommate too." Umi released the hug, but kept them close. She brushed off the hair in Rin's face and she stared into her eyes.

"Umi-chan..." Umi pulled her close and placed her lips onto Rin's. The kiss was chaste, but meaningful because it initiated another kiss between them.

Many more kisses followed after the second and alothough some of them were brief, it felt like forever for the two.

It was sweet and heartwarming moment, until someone ruined it.

"If you're going to do things like that, at least close the door." A voice that got their attention announced. They look for the source and it was Nico with Kotori standing next to her.

"N-Nico! K-Kotori! W-wait, this isn't what it looks like!" Umi stuttered trying to come up with an excuse for doing such things, with the door wide open, nonetheless. Rin just buried her face into Umi's shoulder to hide her extremely red face.

"Save the excuses, we already know what you were doing."

"Y-you do?"

"Yeah, you two were making out after you both found out that you were roommates, right?" Nico asked, but she already knew she was right.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Because me and Nico-chan did the same thing five minutes ago, that's why. Oh, but the door was closed though." Kotori answered for her.

"That's right, so you don't have to be embarrassed about it." That's what Nico said, but her cheeks turned into light shade of pink, but the two were too far away to see it.

"I-I see, then I guess we nothing to be embarrassed about Rin." Umi tried to get Rin to stop hiding her face.

"I guess so, but next time we do this, I'll make sure to close the door, so that way no one walks in on us."

"Okay." Umi and Rin smiled at each other, forgetting that Nico and Kotori were still at the door.

"Excuse me, but we are still here you know." Nico reminded them.

"Oh that's right, what're you two here for?" Umi asked as Rin snuggled into her neck again, enjoying its warmth.

"Nozomi-chan asked if we could all meet up at the new club room, so she asked us to get everyone because it seems like no one answered their phones besides us." Kotori explained to the two, or maybe just Umi as Rin started purring.

"What time did she say we should all meet up?" Umi asked as she started to pet Rin.

"In twenty minutes."

"Okay, we'll be there then."

"Oh no, you two are coming with us to get everyone." Nico demanded.

"What, why?"

"Because if we leave you two here, all you're gonna be doing is flirting around with each other, while me and Kotori-chan are getting everyone." Nico grabbed Umi's arm and threatened to drag her if she didn't comply.

"Fine, Rin we're going to get everyone." Nudging the girl softly to signal that it was time to get up.

"Okay Nya!" She eagerly got up and helped Umi up, the two walked to the door where Kotori and Nico waited at.

* * *

><p>When they were ready, they headed to the closest ones. Umi and Rin walked hand in hand, while Kotori walked in close proximity to Nico. They arrived at the room and knocked.<p>

"C-coming!" The voice said and the slight panic in the voice caused them to be suspicious at what was happening in the room.

The door opened slightly and there stood the Queen of Muse.

"Ah Umi-chan, Kotori-chan, Nico-chan, Rin-chan, what're you all doing here?"

"We've come to get you and the one getting dressed inside." Nico said calmly, despite what transpired in the room before they arrived.

"W-what're you talking about Nico-chan?" Honoka was suspicious enough that they all Nico was right.

"Oh, then open the door to show her, who is probably scrambling to get her clothes on."

"F-fine then." Honoka opened the door slowly, and they all saw the other person inside.

"H-hey everyone, what's going on..." Eri chuckled nervously, but the redness of her face was not hidden from the four and Nico saw evidence that the two were doing some 'naughty deeds' in the room.

"I don't know you tell me why there is a stray bra on the floor." Nico pointed out and Eri quickly saw her size 88 bra on the floor and quickly realize that she forgot to put it on while she was actually scrambling to look presentable.

"Anyways, Nozomi wanted to see all of us in the new club room, we'll wait until you put your bra and then we'll go get the others." Nico closed the door and after twenty seconds or so, the two came outside faces red and looking down at the floor.

Nico decided to salt their wounds by adding." Have everything on?" They could've sworn they saw steam coming out of Eri's ears before they began heading to the next room.

* * *

><p>Their next destination, they hoped that nothing indecent was going on. Even as they arrived at the room, Eri was still embarrassed with Umi and Honoka cheering her up.<p>

They knocked and the door instantly opened, exposing the couple living inside.

"Kayo-chin, Tsubasa-chan you're both still have clothes on!" Eri became even more embarrassed when she heard Rin.

"Uh, yeah, why wouldn't we have clothes on?" Hanayo asked as Tsubasa also went to the door.

"Because when we went to- Mmph!" Umi covered Rin's mouth.

"Forget what she said, anyways Nozomi's asking if we can meet up at the new clubroom." Umi told her.

"Oh okay, but can..." Hanayo turned to Tsubasa.

"You can go, don't worry about me."

"But..."

"I'm pretty sure none of us will mind having Tsubasa-san there." Umi reassured Hanayo that she didn't have to go without her girlfriend.

"Okay then, let's go then." The two walked out of their room and locked it.

"Now, all that's left is Maki-chan nya. Do you think she's doing anything right now?" Rin asked her girlfriend, as she watched everyone walking ahead of them.

"I don't know, but..." Umi turned slightly red. "I just hope she's not doing anything indecent."

Rin smiled at her girlfriend's expression. "Umi-chan is so cute when she's embarrassed Nya!" Rin hugged Umi from the side and held onto Umi's arm as they continued to walk again, catching up to the others.

* * *

><p>The last stop before they all head to the new clubroom. Eri and Honoka arrived at the door first, so they were the ones who had to knock.<p>

_Please don't be doing anything indecent. Please don't be doing anything indecent._ Eri chanted in her mind as she was about to knock on the door.

"M-Maki, are you in there?"

"Eri? Yes, hold on." A few seconds later, Maki opened the door. A certain auburn haired girl could also be seen inside, drinking tea at the coffee table.

"What's going on, why is everyone together?" Maki asked after finding a crowd standing outside her dorm room.

"Nozomi-chan is asking for everyone to get together at the clubroom. Anju-chan, you should come too." Honoka informed Maki and invited Anju, who was still enjoying her tea.

"Why is she getting everyone together?"

"We don't know Maki-chan, all she told us was to meet up in twenty minutes and that was it."

"This seems suspicious, even more so since it's Nozomi."

"Come on Maki, she's not always like that." Eri tried to defend her best friend.

"Not always, but most of the time, right?" Eri could only chuckle and nod in agreement.

"Fine then, Anju will you be coming with us, Ah!" Maki turned to her girlfriend that suddenly next to her.

"Sure, why not, it sounds like fun." Anju said as she smiled at Maki's reaction and twirled her hair, to pretend as if she did nothing wrong.

"Okay then, that's everyone, let's head to the clubroom now."

* * *

><p>Everyone arrived at the clubroom and it seemed oddly quiet. The Muse members became suspicious, especially after knowing Nozomi for so long, they had a feeling something was going to happen.<p>

"Who's going to open the door?" No one volunteered and Nico had a suggestion. "Fine, we'll decide by rock-paper-scissors."

The loser was decided beforehand as everyone agreed on choosing paper, knowing Nico would choose rock. Nico was suspicious after she lost, but it's not like she could do anything about it, she lost even though they cheated.

"Gulp." Nico acted dramatic and slowly grabbed the doorknob, she proceed to slowly turn the doorknob, but...

"Why are you so slow Nicocchi?" Nozomi said from behind everyone, making everyone jump including the two A-Rise members. When they all turned to her, they saw Erena (her girlfriend) standing next to her as expected.

"N-Nozomi! What're you doing out here?!" Nico grabbed her chest, trying to slow down the increased heartbeat.

"You all took so long that I needed to use the restroom."

"A-anyways, Nozomi, why did you call all of us here?" Umi asked her.

"Why, it seemed like you all forgot an important date."

"Huh?"

"Today is an important day for two of our members."

"Who Nya?"

"You and Umi-chan, what happened a three years ago on New Years Eve?"

"Hm... Ah!" The two looked at each other, surprised that they both forgot.

"There we go, let me be the first to congratulate you two. Happy Anniversary you two!"

"Thanks for reminding us Nozomi-chan, I can't believe Rin forgot our anniversary. I'm sorry Umi-chan." Rin grabbed Umi's hands.

Umi locked their hands together. "No, I'm sorry I forgot as well, I guess the sudden change in dorm rooms made me forget it, but that is still no excuse."

"Wait, Nozomi, if that's why you gathered us, why was it necessary to make everyone get together when it was for their anniversary? Shouldn't we give them privacy, instead of crowding them?"

"I know Ericchi, but let's treat this like a Golden Anniversary and its good to enjoy occasions like this with the people you love, and that's why-"

"Nozomi, I know you may have a heartfelt speech thought out and a good reason for us to be all together on Umi and Rin's anniversary, but what good is it to celebrate it when the two is not here."

"Eh?" Nozomi looked around to find that the two were missing. "Where did they go?"

"I don't know, but after I asked my question they suddenly disappeared. I guess they want to be alone after all."

"But if they're not here, what're we going to do about all this?" Nozomi opened the door to show the decorated room. There was food on the table and balloons saying 'Congratulations You Two' or 'Happy Anniversary'. There was also a large banner that had a picture of the two in Chibi form, holding hands and kissing each other. On the banner, it also said 'Happy Anniversary, Hope You Are Together 4Ever.'

"It can't be helped, they already left." Erena told Nozomi and put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm pretty sure if any of us were in their position, we would also leave to be alone with each other. So, let's just enjoy this and not let any of our work go to waste."

"Fine, but I'm taking a picture so they can see what they missed out on." Nozomi took picture and saved it on her phone. "Let's eat."

* * *

><p>Now let's go back to the adorable couple.<p>

Umi and Rin went back to their room and sat on Umi's bed, facing each other.

"Umi-chan, I love you." Rin kissed her tenderly.

"I love you too, Rin." Umi kissed her back and pulled her closer. "I hope I'll always be with you."

"I don't ever want to leave you, Umi-chan." They looked into each other's eyes, their gazes filled with love and care for the other, and pulled each other for one kiss that ignite a night of passion.

The End

* * *

><p>Hey guys and I hope you all enjoyed this. I'm still trying to get the hang of doing these multi chapter one shots. I don't know why I just feel like these two are adorable together, I was happy to find that someone suggested. I also want to hear in the reviews, your reactions to the pairings I chose in this chapter, did I surprise you with some of them. Anyways, the next chapter's couple has already been decided, but I still hope to see your responses.<p>

Thanks for reading and BYE BYE!:D


	3. Your Song

Hello readers, so this this pairing will be one of my favorite ships and also my story for the competition in my group. I hope you like it and review to get a chance to have your pairing be featured in the next chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Your Song<p>

NozoUmi

Rated T for Too Much Blushing

Umi just serenaded Nozomi in her classroom with all of her classmates there and confessed her love for her. Now, she's waiting for her in the clubroom after school.

* * *

><p>I sit in the clubroom, waiting for a certain purple haired beauty to show up.<p>

"I wonder if she liked it?" I stare at the door, hoping that she would show up soon.

Thinking about what I did this morning, it was oddly daring of me. Well, showing up at a third years classroom and suddenly serenading one of them, is not something you that happens everyday. I don't even know where I found the courage to do so.

"Maybe, I went overboard with my confession." I started to feel nervous, and my body tensed up as I stare into space. _I'm thankful that Eri was there playing the guitar for me._

"No, you didn't. It was very sweet Umi-chan." I hear a familiar voice and I turn to the left where I see her crouched down and close to my face. I instantly jump and fall out of my seat.

"Ahh!"

"Umi-chan, are you okay?!" She grabs my hand and helps me up. I blush when our hand touches, but I try to hide it from her.

"Yes, I'm alright." I stand up and I didn't realize how close we were to each other. "Um, I, uh..." She places her finger on my lips.

"I think you've done enough, don't you think it's my turn to do something?" She stares into my eyes and I nod.

"Okay then, I don't have a full blown out confession that comes with a beautiful serenade, but I hope this is good enough."

She takes out a CD from her bag and a box of chocolates and hands it to me.

"Here, my voice isn't as good as yours, but-"

"That's not true, I think your voice is very beautiful Nozomi." She looks surprised by my words, but she just smiles.

"Thank you." She places the laptop on the table and inserts the CD. I put on the earphones and listen. When the song began, I instantly fell in love with it.

After a couple minutes passed, the song ends. I stare at Nozomi who looks slightly embarrassed. _She looks so cute._

"The song was cute, just like you." Her blush intensifies and she looks away.

"T-thank you..."

"What's it called?"

"J-Junai Lens, I wrote it with Maki-chan's help."

"It's perfect, I love it, but not as much as I love you." That really caught her off guard and I decide to finish things off by kissing her on her lips.

"Happy Valentine's Nozomi and I love you." Her face turns entirely red, but she holds my hand gently.

"I love you too..."

* * *

><p>Hey guys, hope you liked this one. I know it's short, but this was the limit for the competition. Anyways, don't forget to vote for my poll. Hope you guys vote for the Futa because I want to try something like that at least once.<p>

Thanks for reading and BYE BYE!:D


End file.
